tmnt2012seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Master Splinter
Splinter Is the Adoptive father and the sensei of all the Turtles. He's wise, mature and is very trained in Ninjitsu. Official Description Many years I have lived in the shadows, training my adopted sons in the way of ninjutsu. I have tried to prepare them for the worst the world can offer, hoping it would never come. But we are running out of time. Our family is strong. I only hope that we are strong enough.- Splinter Apperance As a human, Splinter was tall, lean, muscular and very handsome with dark eyes and black hair. He wore a red kimoto with his clan's symbol when he lived in japan. When he lived in america, he wore a blue-ish white polo shirt and brown pants. As a rat, he has black, brown and white fur, with a long white beard, whiskers, a pink tail, and a pink nose. He wears his kimoto that he wore in japan. Unlike all his incarnations, Splinter is taller than the turtles. Splinter has redish brown eyes, and, despite being a rat, is still handsome. Personality Splinter is many things to the turtles – Wise sensei, protective parent, loving father, stern disciplinarian, quirky master and Zen philosopher. A ninja master at the height of his abilities, he’s determined to train and protect his new family at all costs. His years of ninja training means he’s not only a fearsome fighter, but also remarkably in tune with the universe. Meaning when Splinter tells April that her "feelings" are a sign of a spiritual sensitivity, and that it is rare, it may be possible that Splinter and April are both psychic, because real life psychics are believed to be "connected with the universe" and the creators of this show may have been inspired by this anomaly to write the episode Monkey Brains. '' Splinter can be very strict when it comes to trainning and letting his sons out into the surface; as seen in many episodes. Sometimes he uses harsh methods in order for them to learn a lesson as seen in "Pulverizer Returns" Where he took away his sons' weapons so they could learn to fight outside their environment. None the Less, Splinter is a loving father who only wants what's best for his sons, and will do anything he can to protect them from harms' way. Splinter seems to despise anyone laying a hand on the turtles as seen in "It came Beneath the depths" for he battled Leatherhead, when he was out of control. His worst fear is loosing his family all over again to the Shredder as seen in "Panic in the sewer." His fear of loosing the turtles to Shredder cause him to push their trainning to the point where they become exhausted, stressed, and antsy; though he does apologize for it. It could be possible Splinter fears the day the turtles will leave him someday as the Rat King, in "I, Monster" used that against him in an attempt to control him, but the turtles reasured him that they will always need their father. Splinter can be wary of humans, especially since he used to be one, but seems to have bonded well with April O'Neil, acting like a father figure to her. Abilities As a master of ninjitsu, Splinter is wise, balanced, fast, and strong. He can easily take down larger opponents without any trouble, as seen in "It came beneath the sewer." and can easily detect when an enemy is coming. Like April, he poesess a rare sensitivity gift that gives him psychic abilities. Splinter is also very skilled with weapons. History Master Splinter was once a human master of ninjutsu named Hamato Yoshi. His skills were only rivaled by the Shredder, then known as Oroku Saki, who he was once friends with. Not only were they rivals in martial arts but also for the love of a beautiful woman, Tang Shen. She finally chose to marry Yoshi. Saki could not accept this and once brutally insulted Yoshi in front of his bride. Yoshi lost his temper and struck Saki to the ground. This attack solidified Saki's hatred for Yoshi and he vowed revenge. One night he came to Yoshi's home and challenged him to duel to the death armed with razor sharp claw weapons. During the fight a fire broke out and Yoshi's home was burned to the ground. His wife perished in the flames. He never knew the fate of his baby daughter Miwa. Somehow Yoshi made his way to America and attempted to make a new life in New York City. One day, out of loneliness, he visited a pet store and purchased four baby turtles. Walking home, he bumped into a man. Yoshi felt off about him and decided to follow. He came into an alley and overheard a conversation between two strange men, later shown to be members of the Kraang. His foot spooked a rat hiding in the alley causing them to spot him and attempt to kill him. Yoshi fought back and escaped them but accidentally broke a canister of mutagen they were holding, spilling it all over himself and the turtles. Yoshi escaped down a sewer drain, now mutated into a humanoid rat. The turtles also mutated, gaining humanoid bodies and intelligence. Yoshi, knowing that they would be persecuted by humans, adopted the turtles as his sons and students and has raised them in the sewers of New York ever since, training them in his ninjutsu techniques. He took on the name of Splinter and gave the turtles names of artists from a book of renaissance art he found in a storm drain. __________________________________________________________________________________________ Season 1Edit 'Rise Of The Turtles: Splinter is first seen trainning his sons and later celebrates their birthday *Mutation Day*. He then tells them the story on how they first became the most unlikely family. When his sons want to go to the surface, he is reluctant at first, for obvious reasons, but he eventually allows them to go since his boys are growing up. He then tells them to stay in the shadows, be aware, not to talk to humans, and not use public bathrooms. When the turtles return and tell him what had happened, he wasn't happy with them because their lack of teamwork failed to save April and her father. Though he was reminded, by Mikey *Accidentally* that he was partly responsible for what had happened. Since he trainned them to fight as individuals, and not as a team, he was responsible, and decides to wait another year before letting them go to the surface again. However Donnie reminds him of the situation, which Splinter allows them to go back to rescue April and her Father, and makes Leo the leader. He then gives Leo some advice by reflecting the time where he lost his wife and daughter to the shredder, and tells him that a leader isn't perfect, but the choices he makes depends on the outcome. When the turtles save April, Splinter is impressed and proud of their teamwork. ''Turtle Temper:' Splinter is angry at Raph for not only jeprodizing the mission, but for getting caught on video by Vic. He then recognizes Raph's problem and gives him a test. The other three turtles shoot suction cup arrows at Raphael who dodges them easily. Then Splinter has his brothers fire again and also insult Raphael. The insults throw Raph off and he is hit with several arrows. Splinter tells Raph to get the video back using calm reasoning. Unfortunately Raph blows it and is sent home. There Splinter tells Raph of how he lost his temper once and it cost him his family and begs his son not to make the same choice he did. New Friend, Old Enemy: '''Splinter doesn't really do much, but he recognizes the death Dragon, and it was a move from the shredder. Later after the turtles save Mikey and defeated Bradford and Xever, Splinter begins to worry because the Shredder is back and knows that he's alive and knows about his sons. 'I Think His Name Is Baxter Stockman: Splinter grounds the turtles for making a mess of the lair, but they later sneak out and get into a situation that involves Baxter Stockman. Splinter suspects something is up when the turtles are slow and acting tired during trainning. His suspetion is correct when he catches the turtles coming home late again after sneaking out again. After the turtles defeat Stockman again, Splinter decides to unground them...but not after teaching them a lesson in deceiving. ''Metalhead (Episode): '''Splinter lets Donnie upgrade his weaponry, and Donnie uses the kraang technology to create Metalhead. Later Donnie relizes his mistake and goes to save his brothers, not before Splinter gives him his bo' Staff back. '''Monkey Brains: Splinter tries to encourage Donnie to think Less and act more when it comes to battle. He later discovers April has a rare gift *in Psychic ability* and decides to train her to be a kunoichi Never Say Xever: Splinter doesn't do much except teach his sons a lesson that being merciful isn't a bad thing, as in a time of peace, there's war, and in war there's compassion. The Gauntlet: Splinter is worried that his sons are being too over confident, and later is seen trainning April. When the turtles escape from their fight with Shredder, Splinter is relieved they're safe, and tells them that the fight with shredder was just the beginning. Panic in the Sewers: Splinter is a main focus in this episode. Splinter has a nightmare that Shredder has killed each of his sons one by one *From youngest to oldest*. Fearing for his sons lives, and not wanting to loose his family to the shredder again, Splinter forces the boys to stay in the sewers and forbids them from going to the surface until they're ready. He makes them train non-stop, but this action makes the turtles not only exhausted, but they begin to get stressed, and it affects their teamwork. Later when the turtles save April and stop the Foot from dumping a chemical *that combusts with water* from entering the sewer, Splinter apologizes to his sons. While he has always told them to never let fear cloud their mind, he let his fear affect his mind which then rubbed off on his children. Mousers Attack!: '''Splinter tries to get Raph and Leo to understand team work by making them work together, but this turns out to be a problem as the two act like they're better than their younger brothers and keep putting them down by calling them the B-Team. Splinter is not happy when the boys take off to go retrieve April's phone, when it was stolen by the purple dragons. He then begins April's trainning. '''It Came From The Depths: Splinter doesn't do much, but when he learns that Mikey had the turtles bring a mutant Alligator, Named LeatherHead, to the lair he's hesitent at first, but nonetheless agrees with Mikey on his choice. Later when Leatherhead gets out of control and attacks the turtles, Splinter attacks him in order to protect his sons. I, Monster- Splinter plays a vital role in this episode. He is targeted by the Dr. Falco, now the Rat King, and is trying to escape his control. The Rat King uses several methods in trying to get Splinter, using images from his past and saying that now the turtles are getting older they won't need him anymore. Splinter eventually falls under his control and almost kills April. He later fights his sons, but is set free thanks to Leo who reminds him who he really is. Splinter then defeats Falco. New Girl In Town- '''Splinter tries to get Leo to understand that when it comes to being a leader, there's going to be burden he needs to carry. He later gets Raph to understand the responsibilities there are in being a leader. ''The Alien Agenda''- Splinter doesn't really do much, but he was mad at Leo for believing Karai. ''The Pulverizer'' - Splinter doesn't really do much, except talk to Donnie about teaching the pulverizer some moves. Splinter wasn't really happy about it, but allows Donnie to teach him and wishes him good luck. ''TCRI''- Splinter doesn't really do much in this episode, except help Donnie find out what the symbol, that leatherhead gave the turtles, mean. He later, along with the others, discover that the Kraang are after April. ''Coackroach Terminator''- This is the first episode that Splinter doesn't appear in. ''Baxter's Gambit''- Splinter basically spends the episode trying to help April find a weapon. He then gives her a tessen, he originally planed to give to his daughter, as her weapon, for it was beautiful and deadly. ''Enemy of my Enemy''- Splinter doesn't do much except tell his sons that they need to be careful if they're going to work with Karai. ''Karai's Vendetta''- Splinter doesn't act much in this episode, except teaching his students a lesson in off-balacing their opponents. Later when April gets away from Karai, he makes her stay in the sewers for her safety because not only are the Kraang after her, but Shredder. ''Pulverizer Returns - Splinter feels the boys are becoming to reliable on their own weapons, and decides to teach them how to fight outside their comfort zone and use anything as a weapon in their environment. He makes the turtles swap weapons...which fails miserbly, but never the less urges them to fight that way. He was disapointed that the turtles gave each other back their own weapons and didn't learn the lesson, so he took them away. When the Pulverizer volunteered to become a mutant, The boys took the time to use anything in their surroundings as a weapon. Splinter is later seen with his sons as they look at the mutated Pulverizer in a glass container. Interactions With Other Characters '''With All The Turtles: '''Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo are Splinter's four adopted Sons. He adopted them from the pet store, but due to the run in with the Kraang and being affected by the mutagen, he decides to make the four mutants his adopted sons and new family. While Splinter is stern with the boys, he loves them dearly. Splinter is regarded as a protective parent to the turtles and will do anything to keep them safe from harm as seen in Rise Of The Turtles, Panic In The Sewers, and It Came From The Depths. He even claims that they are all he has left considering he's lost his wife, daughter, home, and humanity. He was hesitent at first to allow them to go to the surface (Fearing for their safety, and possibly having a hard time letting them go) allowed them to go, and even gave them several warnigs to stay alert, stay in the shadows, not to talk to strangers, look both ways before crossing the streeth, and that the public bathrooms are filthy. However, as time progressed, Splinter managed to see how much the boys (Even Michelangelo) have grown up, become stronger, and worked well as a team, and allowed them to go to the surface, at night, and continue to fight the foot and the kraang, Under strict terms of course, yet still remains protective of them and gives them advice when needed. 'Leonardo: 'Leo is a teacher's pet, and craves master splinter's approval, attention, and appreciation. They are like Father and Son, and of course, Master Splinter taught Leo everything he knows about ninjutsu. Leo probably gets along with Splinter the most out of all the characters. He was disapointed that Leo fell for Karai's deception though. Splinter often tries to guide Leo into the path of a better leader, and chosed him because of his enthusiasm. Splinter often wishes Leo wouldn't compare himself to the Captain Ryan of Space Heroes, Leo's favorite T.V show. Like with all his sons, Splinter's very protective of Leo. 'Raphael: Raph loves Master Splinter as a father and sensei and often tries to prove to him that he's better than Leo. Splinter is aware of Raph's temper and often must give him a guiding hand to keep his anger in check. Splinter can be hard on Raph, especially when he picks on his brothers, but never the less see's great potential in him. Splinter often wishes Raph would think more before reacting when it comes to battle. Like with all his sons, Splinter's very protective of Raph. Donatello: Donnie respects Master Splinter as his father and sensei but often questions his wisdom. Splinter is patient with Donnie's penchant for technology and machinery and encourages him while keeping him grounded in ninja tradition. While Splinter admires Donnie's knowledge and is glad he thinks things through, he wishes Donnie would think less when it comes to combat. Like with all his sons, Splinter's protective of Donnie. Michelangelo: Mikey is loyal and obeys Master Splinters rules. However, Master Splinter is also highly aware of Mikey's lack of maturity. When Splinter was asked if he had ever considered naming Mikey the leader of the team he replied, "No. That would have been...wrong." Never the less, he has praises Mikey on his wise decisions, such as bring Leatherhead back to the lair when he was injured. He often wishes Mikey would pay more attention. Like with all his Sons, Splinter's very protective of Mikey. April O' Neil: Master Splinter has become a father figure for April since her father's abduction by the Kraang and has begun training her in ninjutsu and tuning in the universe. Splinter and April have sort of a Father - Daughter relationship; even commenting that if his own Daughter Miwa, were around she would have turned out like April. He even gave April a War Fan, that he was going to give to Miwa, as a weapon to help her out in battle. When Shredder was after her, along with the Kraang, Splinter had April stay in the sewers until the danger had passed, showing that Splinter has become quite protective of April. It seems the time they spent, April and Splinter developed a father, daughter relationship. Shredder: Splinter and Shredder have a very long and complicated history. Long story short, they were once friends and rivals in ninjutsu when the love of a woman, Tang Shen, came between them and made them enemies. This culminated into a final battle at Splinter's home where a fire broke out that took the life of his wife and kidnaped his child at the same time. Shredder is Splinter's complete and definite oppisite because of their feelings for humanity. The one thing they have in common though is that they both love their children; Splinter loves his sons, and lost daughter, while Shredder loves his adopted daughter Karai. 'Rat King: '''The Rat King, Victor Falco, managed to get a telepathic connection with the rats, and decided to use his powers to get Splinter. Falco tried to control Splinter because he was not only the turtles' master and father, but the key to their defeat, since none of them could take him down. Falco used several methods to try and brainwash Splinter, using memories from his past and even saying that turtles are growing up and will leave him all alone, like he was before. Eventually Falco managed to control Splinter, but Splinter broked free thanks to his children. In a way, Falco and Splinter are alike; they knew what it was like to be human and they saw the world through the eyes of rats; only difference is Splinter's strong will-power and the love for his sons protected him from being fully taken over by the rat king, and he would never want to use his own gifts for his own benifits Like falco has. Trivia *Splinter's name is a spoof on the Marvel Comics character Daredevil. Matt Murdock, after being blinded by spilled radioactive waste, is trained in martial arts by a master call The Stick. "Splinter" is a spoof from this name. *Splinter is much larger and robust than previous incarnations. *He has a cane made of solid chrystalized ooze that he got when he and the turtles were mutated. *He is a trained psychic which is sort of common to achieve. *It's possible that he told his sons about his powers. *He happens to have High Olympic strength. *He got his nickname Splinter from serving in the army for a couple years where he met Shredder. *He has mastered all of the required 18 disciplines/skills of ninjistu. *His main pillars of ninjistu are spirit and wisdom. *So far Splinter has appeared and been mention in every episode of the series except for one:Coackroach Terminator Quotes *"The choice of leader is a very important decision. I will meditate on this." (Closes door for two seconds) "It's Leonardo." *"Be sure you go before you leave! The restrooms up there are FILTHY!" *"Spike. Chew on your leaf if you're in the mood for a story." *"Seek victory, not fairness." *I'm not one of your ''rats to control! *"Yes....and no." *"Oh, I didn't realize he said mean things. Of course, you had no choice but to jeopardize your mission!" *"No training for today...unless Michelangelo throws that balloon." *(When asked if Leatherhead should be chained up) "Of course! I am compassionate...not insane. *" You made a wise decision Michelangelo"( other turtles look with question) " Yes I never thought I'd hear myself say that either" *" You are ninjas, you work in the shadows, a secret, this becomes difficult if there is proof of your existence in HIGH DEFINITION" *"What you know is dangerous to your enemy, what you think you know is dangerous to yourself" *"I am not one of your rats to control." *No, I am a man! I am Hamato Yoshi! *You are brilliant Donatello, but you tend to over think things too much. *"Very good April." *"I like a good maze." *(About the Pulverizer) "He has no business learning our art. He is...a doofus." *"I have taught you everything you know about ninjutsu, but perhaps I haven't taught you everything I know." *"(to Leatherhead) "STOP! GET AWAY FROM MY SONS!" *"Raphael! There is not a monster worse than a lack of compassion. (Looks at Leatherhead) My mistake." *(When he allows the turtles to go to the surface) "Don't talk to strangers!" *(As Donnie works on figuring out the symbol) "Oh, the Olympics?" *"We are at war." *"Welcome home my sons." *(After he licks Raph and finishes his lesson) I really need a bath. *(After Leo asks if Splinter's not Mad.) Who said I'm not mad? *crushes Leo's foot with his cane* *I've lost everything. My wife, my daughter, my clan, even my humanity. You four are all I have left. *My place...(Breaks free of Falco's control.) Is with my sons!" *"Very good April. Again." *Hand over your weapons...NOW! *Do you think Timothy is happy with his new state of being? *Miwa would have been about your age. I would have like to think she would have turned out as You *April* my child. *Rest? The shredder will not rest....Until you're dead! *My sons...a father couldn't be more proud. *Yes...Don't interupt! Gallery Splinter_ch_pu1-1.jpg Splinter_ch_pu2.jpg Splinter_ch_pu3-1.jpg tmnt_2012__master_splinter_by_animewaterfall-d5ik6ph.jpg 185px-Splinter, fan.png|Master Splinter with his newest pupil, April. 185px-Work together.png|Miwa/Karai his actual daughter Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Good Guys Category:Mutants Category:Former Humans Category:Humans/Mutants Category:Types Of Ninjas Category:The Turtles Category:Vigilantes Category:Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Parents Category:Good Boys Category:Adults Category:Shinobi Category:Masters of Ninjistu